


an obituary

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	an obituary

> your words
> 
> will be crafted
> 
> in the tombstone,
> 
> along with:
> 
> "here lies, the bitchest bitch to ever exist"
> 
> and
> 
> i will write you
> 
> an obituary,
> 
> that will
> 
> only say:
> 
> "_________ who?"

–b, 15/01/19


End file.
